The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, turf, wood products, and public health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
PCT Patent Publication WO 09/099,929 discloses certain mesoionic pyrimidinium compounds of Formula i as insecticides
wherein, inter alia, X and Y are O, R1 is substituted phenyl, R2 is CH2Q and Q is an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring, and R3 and R4 are taken together to form an optionally substituted 6-membered ring.